


Monsters In Contrast

by AbVeAnTdAeRr (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbVeAnTdAeRr
Summary: Azula and Katara, Oneshot. "The only difference..." she says. "... is that I have embraced my truth. You have not. And you are weak because of it."
Kudos: 1





	Monsters In Contrast

The crazy, insane girl stares at Katara.

Her eyes are beasts with a lust for power. A hunger to be feared.

Through the bars of the cell, Katara can see there is nothing holding this girl back. Her only weakness comes from within.

"We're similar you and I. Did you know?"

Katara's response is almost immediate. "No. We couldn't be any more different."

The crazy, insane girl only shakes her head. "We're both monsters. Can't you see?"

Katara only listens, so the girl continues. Hints of a smile - wicked and dangerous - gather at her lips.

"The only difference..." she says. "... is that I have embraced my truth. You have not. And you are weak because of it."

Katara stands entranced. Falling on every word that spills from Azula's mouth.

There is truth to her claims. And Katara doesn't know what to believe.


End file.
